civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Paraguay (Gaspar Rodriguez)
Paraguay led by Gaspar RodriguezParaguay is a custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from Janbourta, Viregel, and Sukritact. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Paraguay Occasionally referred to as the "Heart of America", the nation of Paraguay straddles several rivers and jungles in its central position in South America. Paraguay was initially colonised by Spain, as with most other South American countries, but unlike most others, it has become a full combination of Native culture and Spanish culture, rendering it a multi-ethnic state. Jesuits were particularly active in the area during the colonial period, mostly to convert the tribes to Christianity. Paraguay gained independence from Spain in the early 19th century, but leadership disputes soon started. Dr. Francia, a contestant for leader, soon became dictator for life, and reformed the country. Over the next century, Paraguay fell to several dictatorships and was engaged in several wars, two of the most costly being the War of the Triple Alliance and the Chaco War. In 1989, a coup ousted the Paraguayan dictator, Alfredo Stroessner, and democracy was more formally restored in 1993. Gaspar Rodriguez Dr. Gaspar de Francia was a Paraguayan dictator who rose to power during the independence period. Born on a tobacco plantation, he was never expected to gain any political position. However, his unrelenting interest in politics lead to him gaining several political positions, and after the calls for Paraguayan independence, he managed to become the nation's first leader and held onto his post for the rest of his life. He was inspired by the French Revolution, and was appalled by the class system going on in Paraguay. Francia aimed to change this, and did so very well, as the economy more than doubled during his time in office, and the nation managed to survive with almost no outside dependencies, making Paraguay one of the strongest nations in South America. There were very few people in the nation who were particularly upset with his reign, as most other leaders were completely ineffective. Dawn of Man Dr. José Gaspar Rodriguez de Francia, counsel and founder of the great Paraguayan nation, truly did you lead your people with a strength never seen before or after. From a life presumably dedicated to the plantations, you turned your fortunes around and became a professor of philosophy. Once Paraguay became independent, you were soon able to rise to the post of the nation's leader. Your contribution to the newly-founded nation was far from negligible, as you strengthened the economy, the military, and liberalised the country. Although your reputation outside and inside the country was far from good, Paraguay needed your contribution to keep it going - and so it did, up until your death, and will always be remembered by Paraguayans as a harsh reformer, a great leader and perhaps most importantly - the founding father of the nation. You brought it out of difficult times, and before long, you were capable of running the country with no dependencies on anyone else, creating a strong, isolated nation, while keeping up with the latest advancements and such, making Paraguay a massively strong nation. Counsel Rodriguez de Francia, you created a nation that had all the possible benefits you could bestow upon the people based on your ideals. Can you leave nemeses to the state in ruins, and restore Paraguay's cultural identity? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "What do you want? I'm busy for now." Introduction: "What is it that you come here for? Are you open to the words of progress? Call me Dr. Gaspar de Francia, should we meet again." Introduction: "Welcome to the Republic of Paraguay, and be sure to assist us in our quest for consistent freedom among the people... or better yet, just leave." Defeat: "As Paraguay burns, there is only one man that I can blame. And that, my friend, is YOU!" 'Defeat: '"My only mistake in life was not being able to stop you." Strategy Paraguay's UA passively rewards Culture over the game, acting as a slight natural counterweight against Ideological Pressure. Trade as many Great Works as you can while retaining Theming Bonuses to get a bit of additional Production, helping with your Jungle surroundings. Beeline for Acoustics to generate Music straight away - your Misiones UB will be able to hold Music immediately as well. Aca Caraya makes for a good mid-game defensive Unit, navigating your Jungle with ease and overwhelming invaders in groups by attacking twice a turn. If you trade for Great Works, then you need to make your own first - therefore you may want to aim for a Cultural Victory. Of course, you can also Conquer to get Works too. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * JanBoruta: Aca Caraya icon and the DOM text. * Viregel: Civilopedia entries. * Sukritact: Lua help. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Leugi Category:Patria Grande Category:Colonial Cultures